


Photos

by JulietteGD



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Daddy! Coliver, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteGD/pseuds/JulietteGD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor totally knows that he should start working on his new case. It’s a difficult one and the sooner he starts the sooner it will be over. He knows it. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is the first time I post something on AO3.  
> This is also my first Coliver drabble.  
> I'm Italian and Dutch so I hope I didn't make many grammar errors. I don't have a Beta so every comment can be useful.  
> Thank you so much. I hope you'll like it.

Connor totally knows that he should start working on his new case. It’s a difficult one and the sooner he starts the sooner it will be over. He knows it. Really. He just can’t stop staring at the two photos placed on his desk. One is a photo of a man with coke bottle glasses. His husband of two years now.

Connor still doesn’t understand how has it happened, but Oliver changed his life in a better way and he feels really lucky to have him in his life.  
At first things weren’t perfect for them but when Connor almost lost Oliver because of his stupidity he understood that Oliver was (and still is) what he has always wanted. After a year and half of living together he proposed (in a silly romantic way because he knows how much Oliver loves romance). It was a couple of months after the wedding that Oliver started talking about kids and Connor… well, he was scared shitless. He wasn’t ready to be a dad… Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He wanted to have kids but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for him to be a dad. He didn’t wanted to be a disappointment for his children. He had the balls to admit it to Oliver after a week of self tormenting and Oliver just hugged him and told him that he was going to be a great dad.

Having a permission to adopt kids wasn’t easy but after months of fighting they took home two twins, a girl and a boy, that were abandoned by their mother when they were born. They named them James (Jamie) and Jaylin (Jay) because they were cute names and they were just right for them. 

In the photo that he’s staring at, his children are sleeping in his and Oliver’s bed. They’re so peaceful and adorable and Connor just want to go home and cuddle with them because he loves them a lot and he wants them to know it. He looks for a moment at his watch and he realise that it’s already 6 pm. He looks at the case’s folder and close it. He can start working on it another day. Right now he has a family who’s waiting for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr (I also write sterek fanfictions)  
> a-beta-in-the-sterek-pack.tumblr.com


End file.
